


making up for lost time (making it with me)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been three weeks, five days and roughly seven hours since Tyler had first kissed Josh, and they’d spent a lot of nights in hotel rooms making up for lost time, which was fine with Tyler, really it was, but bathroom quickies before interviews didn’t really cross Tyler’s mind when he agreed to be Josh’s boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	making up for lost time (making it with me)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so the other day i was looking at this picture of josh and tyler from before or after an interview (so the caption on flickr said) where tyler looked like he just got fucced and josh looked all smug and was giving a thumbs up and my brain got carried away and i texted my friend and Conversation Ensued and i wrote this. it's kinda rushed but i can't be bothered to flesh it out more or sit on it until tomorrow

As soon as Josh and Tyler had escaped from everyone else Josh grabbed Tyler and dragged him into the nearby bathroom. Single stall, of course. They were in Pittsburgh for a show that evening, but had an interview in the afternoon. Well, in approximately ten minutes. It had been three weeks, five days and roughly seven hours since Tyler had first kissed Josh, and they’d spent a lot of nights in hotel rooms making up for lost time, which was fine with Tyler, really it was, but bathroom quickies before interviews didn’t really cross Tyler’s mind when he agreed to be Josh’s boyfriend.

- 

Josh had mentioned about a week into their relationship that sex helped him calm down. The next night they were both sitting in the tour bus eating M&M’s and playing Mario Kart.

“Josh, you look really tense, are you sure you wanna keep playing?”

“Yeah, it’s fine, I’m just on edge because this is the first time I’ve ever had a shot at beating you.” He sucked in a deep breath, narrowly dodging a green shell, and bit his lip.

Tyler smiled coyly and leaned over, breathing hotly against Josh’s neck.

“Hey, cut that out,” Josh said, giving Tyler a gentle nudge. “You’re gonna make me lose the race!”

“Oh Joshua, haven’t you heard? All is fair in love and war. And this? This is war.” Tyler smiled sweetly and then shifted himself on the couch closer to Josh so that his leg was slotted between his boyfriend’s.

“Tyler, come on, can we just finish this race?” Josh sighed dramatically, pouting a little to try to convince Tyler to ease up.

Tyler replied by moving his leg and rubbing it against the front of Josh’s pants.

 “ _Please_ ,” Josh whined.

Tyler paused the game, tossing his controller aside and crawled into Josh’s lap, promptly fusing his lips with Josh’s neck, all thoughts of Rainbow Road far behind them.

 - 

“Payback,” Josh said simply. Tyler groaned, raking a hand through his hair. 

“You can’t be serious Josh, are you _seriously_ going to try and pull a quickie before an interview because I wouldn’t let you finish a race in Mario Kart?” Josh replied by clicking the lock on the door and pressing Tyler against it.

“Fair is fair. Also, you look really fucking hot and I just… want you, okay?” Josh slipped his hands under Tyler’s shirt, running his hands up and down his bare skin.

“Josh, we really, really don’t have time. I can’t do an interview with sex hair. Oh my god. She’s gonna know, Josh. We can’t do this, they’re taking pictures and I’m going to look thoroughly fucked because my boyfriend couldn’t wait like, thirty minutes to suck me off somewhere that isn’t a bathroom,” Tyler sighed in exasperation knowing he wasn’t leaving this bathroom until one or both of them had come.

“Oh, am I sucking you off? I was unaware,” Josh said amusedly.

Tyler shifted on his feet, fumbling for words. “Whatever, okay, it was the first thing I thought of. Not that I’d object…” he suggested hopefully.

Josh grabbed Tyler by his shoulders and spun him around so their positions were flipped, Josh leaning easily on the door. Josh closed the distance between them, tugging the collar of Tyler’s shirt down a little, sucking hickeys into his skin.

“Suck me off,” Josh breathed against Tyler’s skin, pressing kisses to his collarbone where he had left a mark.

“Fuck, alright,” Tyler panted, already half hard. “How long do we have?”

Josh squinted, looking at his watch. “Uh, about seven minutes.”

Tyler dropped to the floor, hands frantically fumbling with Josh’s pants. Of all days he could have chosen to wear a belt. Tyler grunted in frustration, finally unzipping Josh’s pants and pushing them halfway down his thighs along with his boxers. Tyler hoped his boyfriend wasn’t expecting the blowjob of his life.

Tyler began sucking Josh off, using his hand to make up for what he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

“Fuck, Tyler…” Josh panted, “I want…” he trailed off, words turning into short pants and gasps.

Tyler pulled off of Josh’s cock momentarily and looked up at him. _God_. His lower lip was red from how hard he was biting it and Tyler could see the sweat beading on his forehead and his cheeks flushing light pink.

“What do you want, Josh? C’mon, use your words, I know you have it in you,” he grinned. Even though Tyler was the one sucking Josh off he knew he had his boyfriend in the palm of his hand.

“Can I… fuck, Tyler, can I pull your hair?” Josh squeezed his eyes shut, clearly nervous about Tyler’s reaction but still so, so turned on.

“God, yes. All you had to do was ask.” And with that Tyler was back to sucking Josh off, even more enthusiastically than before.

Josh gripped Tyler’s hair, pulling but making sure not to move Tyler at all. As much as he wanted Tyler to deep throat him right now they had agreed to only doing it when they knew Tyler had ample time to recover. There was no way he would be able to do an interview and play a show that night after something like that.

Tyler hummed around his boyfriend’s dick, knowing full well Josh wouldn’t last much longer. He figured they had about three minutes left, possibly fewer. Someone was probably already looking for them.

“Fuck, Tyler, you’re so hot when you’re sucking me off, wish you could see yourself right now,” Tyler swirled his tongue over the head of Josh’s cock and felt his boyfriend’s grip on his hair tighten. Josh moaning Tyler’s name was about all the warning he got before Josh was coming in his mouth, Tyler swallowing it all eagerly. He pulled off of his boyfriend’s dick with a pop and stood up, checking his reflection in the nearby mirror. His hair was sticking in five different directions and his lips were pink and swollen. He absolutely looked like he just gave Josh a blowjob and he was _so_ fucked for this interview.

“You’re fucking perfect, you know that?” Josh panted and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss, pressing him against the wall and reaching for his fly when suddenly—

“Hello? Is Tyler Joseph or Josh Dun in here?”

Tyler’s eyes shot open. _Fuck._  

“Uh, yeah, sorry. I wasn’t feeling well, I’ll be out soon!” he said, feigning enthusiasm and hoping he sounded like he was telling the truth. The truth was that he just gave his boyfriend a blowjob and was about to give an interview with a serious hard on.

“I’ve got a big sweatshirt you can borrow, I’ll leave first and run and get it. I’ll be back in like, five seconds.” Josh pressed a kiss to Tyler’s forehead. “I’ll make this up to you later, I swear.”

“I am so getting you back for this.” Tyler huffed and sunk to the floor, resting his head in his hands.

This interview was going to suck. 

- 

After the longest thirty minutes of Tyler’s life and being asked about ten times by the interviewer if he was too hot in his sweatshirt he and Josh had made it back to the hotel. They had a few hours before they had to be back at the venue for sound check and Josh intended to make good on his promise to Tyler.

The minute Josh had closed the hotel room door behind him Tyler was pushing his pants to the floor, palming himself through his briefs.

“Please, Josh, I can’t wait any longer,” he whined, “I need to feel your hands on me.”

“Whatever you want, baby boy.” Josh pushed Tyler back onto the bed gently and pulled down his underwear, spitting on his hand and wrapping it around his boyfriend’s dick. Josh leaned forward and kissed his way down Tyler’s neck, stopping at his collarbone to suck the skin there gently. He didn’t want to give Tyler any hickeys that he couldn’t explain away later tonight.

“Harder,” Tyler panted. His hands clenched and unclenched around the bed sheets he had balled in his fists.

“It’s gonna leave a mark.” Josh moved away from Tyler’s neck temporarily, sucking on one of Tyler’s nipples, causing his boyfriend to inhale sharply.

“Don’t care,” Tyler said dismissively.

“Fuck, Ty. You want me to mark you up so everyone knows you’re mine?”

“Yes, Josh, fuck,” Tyler said through gritted teeth. Josh figured he wasn’t going to last much longer after waiting all afternoon to come.

“You’re so beautiful,” Josh pauses to suck another mark into Tyler’s skin. “All mine,” Josh whispers as an afterthought.

“Always yours, Josh, always,” Tyler unclenches one of his hands to thread his fingers through Josh’s hair, pulling him up for a kiss.

“You ready?”

Tyler nods quickly, waiting for Josh’s permission.

“Alright, you can come.” Josh hardly finishes his sentence before Tyler is coming all over his chest and Josh’s hand, gradually slowing down as he pulls Tyler through his orgasm. It takes a minute for Tyler’s breathing to slow down before he speaks.

“Okay, I don’t know how, but I am getting you back for earlier. Also I hate you.”

Josh just smiles as Tyler curls up next to him.

“Love you too.”


End file.
